vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149221-just-another-wish-list
Content ---- ---- ---- wouldnt lowering the costs solve the issue? rather than removing a whole system? the reason people do not play on alts much has nothing to do with runes, in my opinion. it is more due to the fact that you have to do the rep grind all over again, max out amp/ap again, collect dyes, mounts, and achvs for a whole different toon. previously the attunement was another pain but simplified with a key. these reasons are much more important than just rune costs. i do not know a single person who turns down an upgrade because of rune costs. do they rune it immediately or not, is a more valid question. @OP I like a lot of the proposed ideas, but one area i disagree with is that 10 man raids will eliminate a "need" for LFR. if they cant deal with a 20 man roster, 10 man will still be a challenge and they will still want to solo queue for LFR. If the raids go the way of 10 man, i do not really mind, but I must admit I do like the current 20 man set up just fine. but to each their own. for hardmode dungeons, what kind of incentives do you have in mind? gear would most likely be useless, because we are talking about raid geared players. So I assume some one of a kind mounts or costumes or something? and for open world pvp, i do not think you can incentivize this stuff enough where it will happen organically. the only reason i have ever engaged in ow pvp was in a place like tol barad in wow where there was a big pve incentive for doing the content, random tier drops. if it doesnt entice the pve community it will fail as miserably as the pvp servers already have. it seems raiders and pvpers are a minority in this game, but raiders seem to have made out much better than pvpers. | |} ---- ---- ---- There is Redmoon ! Kappa =) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Tries to make a point that pets are cute - chooses the scariest faced bird pet. Kappa | |} ---- ---- Heartless? Are you not able to see the regret in his eyes? Edited January 29, 2016 by Laserloui | |} ---- ---- ---- wp feelsbadman @TT thanks for making it seem like you gave new information :) Edited January 29, 2016 by furoflo | |} ---- Will admit i did laugh. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah steam is free Carbine ... where you do live ? It costs so much for them to release on that ... | |} ---- That's why I wrote "free". I'm well aware of Steam taking some of the profits, even though how much will be set between them and Carbine. But just being on Steam the game would pretty much market itself, that's what I meant. | |} ---- ---- That's not what flex raiding meant in WoW... at least when I was paying attention. Possible it has changed, but the flex scaling worked with +/-4 or 5 people, I think. Not at all the same thing as 10 man vs 20 man difficulties. | |} ---- What happened was people wouldnt raid with full 20, but go with 18 or something as my understanding. The reason is if you had 20, a boss would do extra damage but if you took 18, the damgae was a lot less so people would go with less. But yes, there was flex raiding for normal but mythic was a set amount of raiders. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the heads up. Good stuff. | |} ---- Flex raiding in WoW is this: You take between 10 and 30 players. Bosses scale in health, damage, and ability numbering based on how many players are present. You can take ANY number of players between 10 and 30. The only exception of the above is World bosses (can tag with an unlimited number of players) and Mythic raiding (locked number / difficulty). Credibility: I was a heroic / mythic raider in WoW for years (and I do mean years...) In reference to the above poster that believes people will take exact "hard cut-off" numbers because of ability scaling... the way WoW answered this is by adding % chances of more loot / more boss ability procs based on number of people. The removal of actual hard numbers meant it was a gamble at any point so it made it matter much less. Edited January 29, 2016 by Stul | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll probably get sent to my room for this, but... I really like some of the PvE ideas that SWTOR has implemented over the years. I personally like the "macrobinocular" and "seeker droid" missions, though I know why people don't like them. I find them a fun, relaxing distraction. But the main idea is "conquests". It's a weekly bunch of objectives, PvE and PvP, that award points to the player completing the objective, as well as the player's guild. Each guild picks a conquest target, in SWTOR a planet, in WS it would be a zone, and the guild with the most points at week's end conquers the zone. All guildies then have access to some neat cosmetic rewards (actually, top ten guilds get rewards) and the conquering guild's name is displayed when you enter the zone. Edited January 29, 2016 by Elo'naa | |} ---- ---- They're not gonna remove the faction wall... Pappy would basically have to rewrite the whole lore for that to happen (and then in 20XX AD, The Dominion and Exile's put their differences aside and held hands). Besides it doesn't address the core problem of why the game has such a low population. | |} ---- ---- ---- Rift's was done before f2p was a big thing for mmos. (Rift's lore is pretty lame anyway) WildStar has gone f2p and f2p alone is enough to bring in customers if the game is good. I cannot imagine anything more stupid than a Granok (who loathes the Dominion more than anything) working side by side with a Mechari, healing and buffing him. I get that some people want to get rid of it because of cross-faction housing RP or whatever, but I'm not convinced at all that it would help queue times for group content that much at all. At best it would improve the pool of players by ~1.5x which would theoretically improve queue times by the same amount. Alternatively they could build the systems in place for people to want to do group content (rewards/ease of use/intuitive encounter design/well structured progression) which would improve queue times dramatically and improve player retention substantially. | |} ---- ---- Removing the faction barriers for gameplay does not in any way necessitate accommodations in lore. Minimal at worst. "Hey, we all zoned into this instance and are facing a common enemy. Better team up!" | |} ---- I feel that WildStar has a really strong lore as far as mmos go. It's unique, all of the races have character and it's obvious that the lore team cares a lot about the WildStar universe. Making radical changes because the tiny "playing population" demands it is a pretty stupid thing to do; in this case, it's substantially smarter to try and appeal to potential customers as opposed to trying to appease existing customers when they have unreasonable demands. I don't really see how removing the factions would appeal to new customers at all. And that 'enemy mine' trope is such a cop out, makes me cringe so hard whenever I see it. | |} ---- ---- You're not seeing the bigger picture here, removing the faction wall isn't a feature to bring players in it's to KEEP THEM. The point of removing the wall is removing any segmentation of the player base (the same reason the PVP and PVE servers should be merged). This is especially important in a game with a low population that has constantly suffered from long stretches of no new content (or even news of new content) and the resulting snowball of players leaving. Many players would stay during the long gaps between content but as the population drops they find it harder and harder to do most of the elder game content and also subsequently give up. The lore team can be as stubborn as they want... as long as the game has enough players to sustain it. However from some of the things I've read it's seems Carbine is run by quite a few people who would rather see the game burn to the ground than admit they are wrong which is sad :( | |} ---- This is very Exile-ish :) The Dominion would rather make the Exile to fight the Entity somehow, wait, and then finish weakened foes. | |} ---- This game has one server per region (PvP servers don't count because they will always be dead), it is free to play; Carbine are doing something incredibly wrong which is why they cannot retain players for the life of them. All those people that came and tried the game when it came out and went free to play are potential customers who could potentially stay and potentially pay money. If they made it so that this game appealed to these players then they would have absolutely no problem what so ever keeping a single server per region populated in a free to play game and then there would be no need to remove the factions. As it happens, casual players don't want to stick with this game which is why they go running back to WoW/FF14/SWTOR/GW2. I have already suggested numerous times that Carbine take most of the features they love from the aforementioned games and implement them into WildStar as a means to improve retension, an idea they are either resistent to or they just havent told us the scope of their changes to come yet. Maybe removing factions would be smart if they've explored every other avenue and none of them worked out (I cannot see that happening) but it's a really cheap way of trying to improve the population when there are better alternatives available. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Awesome so what we can look at that for 2017, not to be harsh but there hasn't been a new raid for some time in this game and if you aren't adding in ten man or different difficulty version with the next one that means it's going to be a long time before we see it. To be fair I know you change DS from 40-20 and that took some time, but there has been one raid boss added to this game in well over a year, that doesn't bode too well for how long this next raid after Redmoon will be coming out. I hope it's soon! On thing I have never understood since launch is the reluctance to have different difficulty settings for raids, along with different group sizes. It seems like something that has become pretty commonplace in games, while Wildstar was in development. It also gets players excited as you release new tiers of gear and content, versus the no new content for a year approach used now. Sure I know a ton of players haven't made it through DS, I'm not sure if that says more about the players or the DEV team.... | |} ---- ---- ---- It really wouldn't have the opposite effect, I don't really even read the lore so it would make ZERO difference to me and I'm sure I'm not alone. Even for those that do I don't think there's a single person that logs on and says "I can't wait to take on the faction today!" I mean from a gameplay standpoint there's nothing you can actually do to show your displeasure of the opposite faction anyway can you? When you log on what exactly are you driven to do because of this "conflict"? HOWEVER I don't care how they do it, as I said it's their lore they can write in whatever they want. As I said earlier, teaming up to fight the Entity "because neither side can do it alone" seems like an obvious way to do it. Edited January 30, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- Thanks, Timetravel! I've brought this up in other wishlist threads: Have you given any thought to adding a "tourist" difficulty level to group content like dungeons or adventures? Something that people like me can solo in order to collect the lore and poke around in to admire little details and appreciate the design without being a burden on a party? I know an option like this would certainly drop no rewards or crappy rewards, and might require a complete run at one of the unsoloable difficulty levels first to unlock, but that's fine. | |} ---- I'm against a lower difficulty. Not everything in the game needs to be soloable.. it is, after all, a MMO.. we've got a good mix of solo/group content (like Expeditions/Adventures/Dungeons/Raids).. no need (in my opinion) to utilize development resources to redo existing content.. I'd rather those resources be spent on new content. | |} ---- Making a story mode wouldn't take much, but you're right that at the moment they really can't afford to waste anytime on stuff that isn't super important! Edited January 31, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- It's not just the lore collection (though that is a big part of it), there's also poking around in hard-to-reach places, trying to climb things, watching the NPCs for funny or interesting lines, and so on. Even if I found a party willing to slow down enough for me to collect journals and datacubes, I doubt anyone would want to wait around while I tried to see how many rooftops I could get to or how far things were modeled outside a map. As for the difficulty, that's why I figured any such "tourist" difficulty level would give no rewards or crappy rewards. I know something like this wouldn't be coming soon, since there are indeed more important things to work on, I just wondered if it's something they'd consider doing in the future if they get the time or resources. | |} ---- ---- Don't leave the instance after you clear it then? Barring any weird respawn timers, that should allow you to explore, watch, etc.. without requiring any additional development work. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Don't sell yourself short. You can complete all of the adventures and vet dungeons with a little practice and gear =) | |} ---- I was worried about being a burden in terms of taking a long time to look around and collect things, thus delaying everyone else, not about being bad at playing. | |} ---- ---- Wait, you can enter in a vet dungeon now and doing it alone or 2 or 3 or 4 ... no need for d7 for that xD Edited February 2, 2016 by Kinae | |} ---- ---- I thought this was story mode dungeons only, not all dungeons . . . | |} ---- I second tourist mode. It would be nice to have it unlocked after you play normal mode for anything from dungeons and adventures, to advanced content like raids. Sort of like an extra reward. All battle-related achievements, rewards, drops, etc should be turned off during this tourist mode, however. I miss so, so much dialogue and the graphics have to be put on ultra low so that I can hear direction from my guild leaders and fight without losing frame-rates. No idea what those elemental pairs are saying and no one records these fights without a hundred addons blocking the screen and rock music as the only audio. | |} ---- i was under the impression that the scaling would only affect future raids after red moon, and would not apply to dungeons or adventures, expeditions will stay the same where scaling was already in place. you will not be able to solo vet 50 dungeons, or rather they are not going to scale for solo play. you may be able to solo them if you are good, saw a few videos of a person soloing a vet dungeon. | |} ---- all dialogue should show up in the chat window for pairs or any bosses. dont worry you are not missing anything for the pairs. They repeat the same phrase when they cast particular abilities. | |} ---- Sry but the voice acting in this game is so spot-on that a chat window just doesn't cut it for me, Gotta have all that juicy inflection and tone! | |} ---- ah, understood! | |} ---- This is incorrect. Apologies for confusion in how the announcements were made. The intent of the information was that the world story instances--in this case Vault of the Archon--will work like Expeditions going forward. Not to announce any massive overhaul of adventures or dungeons--they are unaffected. | |} ---- Awesome change. This makes me so very happy. :wub: | |} ---- ---- Geez dude I'm just trying to add to a topic titled "wish list". It's not titled "I expect Carbine to do whatever I please right away without placing constructive thought into it list". What I personally wish to do is to explore the game in my own time, find whatever easter eggs there may be, and indulge in grade-a voice acting. It just so happens that what I wish to happen eventually doesn't happen to match up with what you wish to happen much sooner. On that note, I also wish for more feminine clothing in the shop, some red dyes that glow, and shoulder gear that looks like shawls and capes. | |} ---- ^ This. Another thing I'd love is something that 1) automatically deletes/combines duplicate skins in the Holo-Wardrobe and 2) tells me how many armor/weapon skins are available from drops in a zone, so I can know if I've collected them all. Edited February 4, 2016 by Ekzentric Lohner | |} ---- Oh man, so much this... | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but it's not always easy to tell when you have a duplicate. If you've collected a lot of armor/weapon skins, you may have to check a lot of different pages of shoes or pauldrons or whatever, and I know I've thought I was adding something new only to check later and realize I missed an identical piece when I went through to check. And identical pieces don't always show up on the same page of skins, so searching for existing duplicates isn't as easy as it could be either. | |} ---- ----